Animals, Inc.
OjamajoDoremiRockz's Movie Spoof of "Monsters, Inc.". Cast * James P. Sullivan - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Mike Wazowski - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Boo - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) * Randall Boggs - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Henry J. Waternoose - Scar (The Lion King) * Celia Mae - Marie (The Aristocats) * Roz - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Smitty and Needleman - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Fungus - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ms. Flint - Jewel (Rio) * Ms. Flint's Supervisors - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jerry - Balto (Balto) * George Sanderson - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Charlie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bob Peterson - Rafael (Rio) * Frank - Zazu (The Lion King) * Harley P. Gerson - Alex (Madagascar) * Harley's Assistant - Marty (Madagascar) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Luckey's Assistant - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Joe "J.J" Ranft - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Ranft's Assistant - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Timon (The Lion King) * Marge - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Claws Ward's Assistant - Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Ricky Plesuski - Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Ricky's Assistant - Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Rivera - Melman (Madagascar) * Betty - Gloria (Madagascar) * Spike Jones - Mr. Digger (The Fox and the Hound) * Waxford - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) * Ted Pauley - Manny (Ice Age) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Sid (Ice Age) * CDA - Various Birds (Rio) * Chalooby - Little John (Robin Hood) * Sushi Chef - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tony - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Trailer Folk - Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) * TV News Reporter - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) * Teacher - Nala (The Lion King) * Children - Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri (The Lion Guard) and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) * Rex (in outtakes) - Waffle (Catscratch) Scenes # Animals, Inc. part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Scar # Animals, Inc. part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis # Animals, Inc. part 3 - Animals, Inc./Thunderclap # Animals, Inc. part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! # Animals, Inc. part 5 - End of the Day/Momoko! # Animals, Inc. part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment # Animals, Inc. part 7 - Bedtime # Animals, Inc. part 8 - Sneaking Momoko to Work/Potty Break/Thunderclap's Plot # Animals, Inc. part 9 - The Wrong Door/Oliver on the Run # Animals, Inc. part 10 - The Trash Compactor # Animals, Inc. part 11 - Oliver Kidnapped # Animals, Inc. part 12 - The Scream Extractor # Animals, Inc. part 13 - Dodger Scares Momoko # Animals, Inc. part 14 - Banished # Animals, Inc. part 15 - Dodger Rescues Momoko # Animals, Inc. part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Vault/Thunderclap's Demise # Animals, Inc. part 17 - Tricking Scar # Animals, Inc. part 18 - Goodbye # Animals, Inc. part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty! # Animals, Inc. part 20 - End Credits # Animals, Inc. part 21 - Outtakes and Company Play/End Credits Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs